Changing the Course of Fate
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Harry becomes a brash Gryffindor by taking a time turner and changing the course of fate. Slash and Mpreg, HP/SB RL/SS


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. If I did Severus would still be alive.**  
**Any and all mistakes are my own, and I apologize if you find any. Also this has been on my flashdrive since 3/13/18. I figured it was time to finally post it.**

**Tags/Warnings: Slash, Consenual Underage Sex, Underage Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Mpreg, EWE, AU-Canon Divergence from OotP to DH (No war)**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nooo!" Harry screamed as he watched Sirius fall back into the Veil. He tried to go and save him, but he felt Remus' strong arms wrap around him, holding him tight.

Just as Sirius disappeared something snapped in Harry, all sound ceased to exist. The fifteen year old sharply jabbed his elbow back, hitting Remus in the ribs. He was thankful that Remus was more human than wolf at the moment for the move made the man release him. Harry ignored everything around him as he ran from the room. He knew he only had a small window for this rash plan that came to mind.

A few minutes later Harry found the room he was looking for-the Time Turner room. At first he didn't think the Ministry would have one, but after searching through all the unmarked doors in the department he found it. Grabbing the golden hourglass, he looped the chain around his neck as he twisted the time turner. The world around him blurred and spun, he felt the magic of time changing, moving backwards. Once the world became clear again Harry moved into the empty Veil room. He put on the Invisibilty cloak and waited for everyone to arrive.

The wait took a half hour, he watched as he and his friends fought the Death Eaters. Only this time he found some shocking surprises. He, Neville, and Luna were the only ones battling the Death Eaters. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood away and behind them not casting a single spell. The rage he felt doubled at the betrayal he was witnessing.

Not long after Sirius and the Order showed up. The only ones fighting were Sirius, Remus, and Kingsley. Moody, Tonks, and Arthur Weasley were doing nothing but making sure Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were shielded. The invisible fifteen year old hit every single one of the betrayers with a different time delay curse he read in the Marauders prank book. Each one will regret what they did.

Turning his eyes back to Sirius, he tracked the man's movements. It wasn't long that he spotted Bellatrix coming into the room. Almost as if she knew where he was she fired the Killing Curse at Sirius. Harry used the trip jink on the man, helping him dodge the deadly curse. Everyone eyed the convict suspiciously. Harry hit Bellatrix with a Silencio before aiming a confundus charms at the betrayers. He had spotting them raising and aiming their wands at Sirius. So now he knows that it probably wasn't just Bellatrix that hit Sirius with a curse.

Harry checked the time. He only had a few minutes before his counter part disappeared. Reaching into his pocket as he made his way to Sirius, Harry withdrew the Instant Darkness powder the twins gave him. He immediately released it as soon as Bellatrix aimed another curse at Sirius. Harry pulled Sirius away and under the cloak. When the darkness faded he heard himself scream, then Remus yelling his name. Harry looked at Sirius, the older man's grey eyes held a lot of questions, but he just gave him a small shake of his head. Sirius seem to understand and remained silent.

They watched Remus and Kingsley rush out of the room with Luna and Neville behind them; going after the other Harry. Bellatrix cackled as she danced out of the room. The other Death Eaters followed her. The betrayers stood confused by the whole thing, but after several quiet minutes Moody withdrew a port-key and they left before the Minister and the Aurors rushed into the room.

"Search every room and arrest anyone you see." Fudge ordered. The Aurors nodded and rushed out of the room.

Dumbledore strolled in minutes later looking smug. "I told you he was back, Cornelius."

"You-Know-Who is not back. There is no proof that the man is alive. As you can see, Albus, no one is here." Fudge snapped, glaring at the Headmaster.

"My students and the Death Eaters were here. Witnesses informed me that six students left the school." Dumbledore countered.

"Then I will have the DMLE investigate those students and the way you are running the school if six children can just leave."

"Then you would be investigating your Undersecretary, as she was the one in charge per your orders." Dumbledore smugly reminded the man.

"No matter. In the end you won't be Headmaster anymore."

"Hogwarts will always be mine." Dumbledore darkly declared as he drew his wand. "Imperio. There will be no investigation, Madam Umbridge is to be arrested for harming the students. I will be re-instated as Headmaster."

Fudge blinked before his eyes focused again. "Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

"Alastor informed me that there was an attack happening. Did you catch anyone?"

"No. Excuse me I have things to do." Fudge answered as he walked away.

Harry and Sirius waited until the room was empty. They removed the cloak and stood there looking at each other.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked calmly.

Harry smiled. "Saved your life." He pulled the time turner out. "Previously, Bellatrix or one of the betrayers killed you. I ran for this to change that outcome. In doing so I learned that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left me, Neville and Luna alone to battle the Death Eaters. Moody, Tonks, and Arthur were shielding them while you, Remus, and Kingsley were fighting."

"And Dumbledore is the mastermind?" Sirius spoke in disbelief.

"It seems so. Siri, I couldn't live without you. Watching you fall through that Veil shattered something in me." Harry confessed softly trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Hey." Sirius softly spoke cupping Harry's face and raising it to see his green eyes. "I can't live without you either. I lost too much already and so have you. Its you and me against the world, Harry. We'll stop anyone who continues to keep us apart."

Harry with a burst of bravery surged forward and kissed his godfather. He had wanted to do that since last year. For a moment Sirius had kissed him back. Harry wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, pressing his body tightly against other. But the moment he opened his mouth to Sirius' tongue, Sirius broke the kiss.

"No. Please don't stop." Harry begged, trying to kiss the man again.

"Harry, stop." Sirius spoke firmly, holding the teen back. "We need to talk about this. First we need to leave before someone comes back."

Harry stopped moving and eyed the other man. There was no rejection in the grey eyes.

"Okay. Where will we go? Everyone will be at Grimmauld or out searching for me if Remus or Kingsley don't turn up with me."

"We'll go to Potter Manor. I'm the only one who knows where it is now. I'll lock Grimmauld Place down from there. Everyone will think that the property closed with my death."

Harry nodded feeling like he was going to fall at any moment. "Okay. Lets go."

They covered back up with the cloak and made their way out of the Ministry. To their surprise no alarms were set to alert anyone of non-Ministry employees. Once they were outside and a few blocks away, Sirius apparated them to Potter Manor. He told Harry how to control the wards to let them in. When they were behind the wards in the sitting room Sirius locked Grimmauld down. No one would be allowed to enter the house unless they were Sirius or Harry.

The awkward silence filled the sitting room after the house-elf left the tea tray. Harry and Sirius sat on opposite couches facing each other. Neither could figure out what to say. Harry for his part just wanted to crawl onto Sirius' lap and kiss him again. He knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Harry loved Sirius, the Ministry thing just showed him what kind of love it was, what kind he wanted it to be.

Sirius was wracking his brain trying to figure out what to say, but it was proving to be difficult when his body was reminding him how good Harry had felt against him, how delicious and pleasurable the kiss had been. Sirius battled with himself to stay seated and get up to grab Harry and take him to the closest bedroom. They needed to talk first.

"Harry-"

"Sirius-"

They spoke at the same time. With a shared smile, Sirius continued. "Harry, I think we need to talk about the Ministry first. Why did you leave Hogwarts?"

"Voldemort sent me a vision during my History exam. It showed me that he was torturing you down in the Department of Mysteries. Umbridge caught me in her office, I was trying to floo you first. She threaten to use Crucio on me. Snape interrupted, then she asked him for Veritaserum. He told her that she used his whole stock. I then told him that Voldemort had you in the Hall of Prophecies, but it was in a simple code. Snape sneered and left us. Hermione lured Umbridge out to the Forest, she insulted the Centaurs and they chased after her. After that we took the Thestrals to the Ministry." Harry explained. He had seen the fury flash in Sirius' eyes.

"If she's still alive I'm going to kill her." Sirius declared angrily. "Is that all she has done besides block the floo and redirect the owls?"

"How do you know about that?" Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"Hedwig always had trackers on her. And I overheard Snape tell the Order about the floo. Dumbledore was angry that he did. Now answer the question."

Harry looked away from Sirius as he mumbled his. "She used Blood Quills on us."

"She WHAT?!" Sirius roared as he stood up and moved towards Harry.

Harry held his left hand out. "Blood Quills. We were forced to use one in our detentions. I was the only one given the most detentions because of the whole Voldemort returning and winning my trial at the Ministry. She hated anyone who would not follow Fudge."

"Oh Harry," Sirius took the proffered hand and stroked the words with his thumb. Without thinking he slowly dragged his tongue across the scar.

A shiver of lust ran down Harry's spine at the feel of Sirius' tongue on his skin. A moan of pleasure escaped him as his body heated up. He wanted that tongue on his body, giving him pleasure, melting his brain.

"Siri." Harry begged. He looked up as he reached over and cupped the growing bulge between the man's legs.

Sirius groaned at the dark lust filled green eyes. He thrust his hips forward when Harry's hand cupped and squeezed him. The older man pulled the teen up and onto his lap as he immediately devoured the pliant mouth. Harry had sucked on his tongue like a starving man. In a haze they were both naked and laid out on the couch. Harry laid on top of Sirius, their cocks rubbing together between their bodies as their tongues tasted each other's mouths.

The Grim animagus stroked his hand down the teen's body until it came to the soft flesh of Harry's arse. He groaned squeezing the bigger than a handful flesh. Right away he knew Harry's arse was going to become an obsession. One day he was going to spend all day enjoying it. At the moment though he wanted to fuck it and fill it with his come, making sure that no one else would be allowed near it. By the end of the night Harry will be his.

"Siri, please." Harry begged again breaking their kiss. Both were panting and thrusting against each other quickly.

Muttering the lubrication charm, Sirius slid a finger into the tight virgin heat of Harry's body. Their moans mixed as the finger slid in and out. Sirius chuckled when he pressed and rubbed Harry's prostate mercilessly, earning him a keen of his name. One finger had quickly became two, he scissored and thrust them into Harry a few times before adding a third. By then Harry was a begging mewling mess. Sirius had been surprised that he was able to hold on with Harry sucking and nibbling on his neck in between the noises he made, the small inexperienced hand stroking his dick and teasing his foreskin.

"Harry...baby, sit up." Sirius ordered, voice tight to keep control over his body.

Harry lifted himself using Sirius' furry chest as leverage. He let the older man raise his hips up, Harry reached back to hold Sirius' cock the same time the man lowered him back down, impaling him on the thick erection. Harry cried out as the pain of the burn mixed with the pleasure of being stretched.

"Ooh Sirius." Harry moaned as the cock inside him pressed against his prostate and twitched.

"Ride me, baby. Let me see that beautiful body move." Sirius commanded stroking Harry's body. He made sure to tease and play with the harden buds Harry's dusky nipples. They were sensitive given by how Harry reacted, mewling as they had rubbed against his chest hair, then groaning when his thumbs flicked them when he first caressed Harry's body.

The dark haired teen shifted his hips before rocking and grinding against Sirius. Once he was used to the feeling he began moving up and down on the cock inside him. His nails dug into Sirius' chest, raking the skin as his back arched in pleasure. Harry loved the animalistic grunts and growls Sirius made as he continued to ride the older man.

It only took a few minutes before the steady deep pace turned into hard and fast. Harry was bouncing with Sirius thrusting up into him, their skin was slapping loudly, pleasurable sounds mixing, and Sirius gripping Harry's arse cheeks hard enough to leave bruises.

"Come on, Harry. Come for me, baby." Sirius ordered, it sounded more like a plead.

Harry tilted his hips and arched his back, he came with one last hit to his prostate. Crying out Sirius' name and clenching his inner walls. Sirius thrust up into Harry a few more times before spilling himself deep inside his young lover, growling his name.

Harry collapsed on the hard body when his own turned boneless. He snuggled closer when Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around him. Neither were aware when they fell asleep.

(*v*)

"Oh, fuck!" Harry cried out before Sirius' lips claimed his.

Sirius grunted into Harry's mouth as hips continued to pound into the teen. Their hour long fucking came to an end when Harry raised his hips higher allowing Sirius to thrust in deeper. They broke their panting kiss to cry out as their orgasm hit them.

"We need to find something else to do before all this sex kills me." Sirius muttered into Harry's neck. The two weeks they've been at Potter Manor was filled with nothing but eating, fucking, and sleeping. Sirius wasn't really complaining but he did want a bit more recovery time.

Harry laughed as he turned to face his lover. "We'll go to Gringotts. The Goblins sent a letter telling me that Dumbledore and the Order have been trying to get into our vaults."

Sirius growled, sounding much like his Grim. "We need a plan for them. They shouldn't be allowed to get away with this. We also need to check on Remus."

"I'll send an elf to Remus. He'll meet us at the bank. And don't worry they will pay." Harry licked Sirius' neck, up to his jaw and finally into his mouth to kiss him deeply. He smirked into the kiss when Sirius squeezed his already bruised arse tightly.

It led to a quick round in the shower, more like Harry sucking on Sirius' cock while Sirius used a charmed toy on Harry. Harry loved taking Sirius' cock into his mouth and having the older man hold his head in place and fuck his mouth deep and sharp. The teen liked how it made him gag and feel submissive.

After the shower they dressed and apparated together to the bank. They considered themselves lucky that the Order or Dumbledore wasn't there. Harry requested to speak to the account managers of the Potter and Black vaults. He and Sirius was then escorted to an office where they met Ironclaw, the goblin in charge of both accounts.

"Thank you for coming. It was getting a bit hard to deny Dumbledore. Especially when there is no Will to produce to keep him out."

"We're sorry for the trouble. We were hiding to wait for things to calm down." Harry apologized as he explained.

Ironclaw waved away the apology. "Don't be. Now do you have some sort of plan?"

"Kind of." Sirius looked sheepish. "I want to make a Will then die."

"Siri?" Harry questioned softly.

"Don't worry, Harry." Sirius smiled at his lover.

"We'll backdate the Will in case Dumbledore tries to contest it."

"That will be best because he had me do one after I escaped. I was Imperio'd at the time, and he didn't bother to obliviate me afterwards. I think that's why he hasn't brought it forward to you yet. He wants to make sure you don't have another, a more legal Will."

Ironclaw picked up a quill. "Let's get started."

Sirius started immediately with Harry's emancipation and inheritance of the Black vaults and title. He left money and a cottage to Remus. He left money, an empty store, and an apology to Snape. For Madame Bones he left the memory of what happened between him and Peter that Halloween night and the memory of Dumbledore Imperioing him. At the end of the Will he left a small note to Dumbledore and the Order, in case they barged their way into the reading. He told them that they will pay for every harmful betraying thing they did to Harry. In closing he removed Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny from the Black Family. After reading it over Sirius signed it.

"What name would you like?" Ironclaw asked removing the necessary paperwork to change the wizard's name.

"Orion Regulus. There are more than enough Blacks to slip one in. Also no one in the family has a family tree."

"It will be a bit tricky. The magic might cause you to lose control of the Black vaults." Ironclaw stated.

"You could put it down as a married name." Harry suggested. "No one will question it and if asked we'll tell people you are from a disgraced Black relative. After all Walburga made sure some were taken off the tree. The only ones who knows the names are Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Harry, it can't be a married name unless I'm married." Sirius responded carefully.

"So we'll get married. I'm the Black Heir above Draco. Ironclaw, can you perform the ceremony?"

"Harry, wait."

"Of course." Ironclaw answered at the same time.

Harry looked at Sirius. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do." Sirius smiled softly caressing Harry's cheek with his thumb.

"Then that's all we need. We can do the dating and wooing later. I don't need the romance first, but if you want that then we'll wait."

"We'll have the rest of our lives for that." Sirius replied after thinking it over. Harry was right, they just needed to know that they loved each other and wanted to be married. Harry's age wasn't even a factor for him. The teen was older than he actually was thanks to Dumbledore putting him with abusive muggles.

"I'll have someone get the bonding rings from both vaults. Do you want any witnesses?" Ironclaw replied breaking their silent staring.

"Remus Lupin should be here." Harry answered. "And if it's not much trouble could you send for Severus Snape?"

"It will be no problem. We'll do the Will reading then the bonding. I'll return in a moment."

"Harry, are you absolutely sure?" Sirius asked when Ironclaw left.

Harry leaned forward and kissed his lover softly. "Yes. I want to spend my life with you. We get to be free with the name change."

"I know." Sirius smirked. "I'm looking forward to being out in public again."

"Someone please explain." Remus' angry voice caused the two to jump in surprise.

"Remy." Harry smiled then proceed to explain everything that happened at the Ministry. When he got to the part of Dumbledore and Fudge Snape arrived. Sirius gave the dour man the quick run down while Harry finished with Remus.

"I knew Gryffindors were brash and reckless, but this...Harry, are you out of your mind?" Snape snapped.

"No. Please say you'll stay. You are my mother's friend, I want someone from her side to stand for me. Professor, I'm sorry for what happened at school. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy."

"I apologize as well for the things James and I did to you. We shouldn't have done any of that or ruined your relationship with Lily. I know for a fact that James tried to apologize and Lily sent her forgiveness. They gave up when you sent no reply." Sirius responded looking extremely guilty.

"I never gotten anything from them." Severus sneered.

"Dumbledore must have a redirect your mail and had one on theirs." Harry replied tightly.

"Indeed." Snape's face darken. One that reminded the others that he was a Dark wizard. Snape was thinking of poisons to use on the Headmaster. "Alright, I will stand for you while you marry the Mutt."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry smiled at the man.

When Ironclaw came back everything went into motion. Harry, Remus, and Severus signed the paperwork that was attached to the Will. Ironclaw stated that he sent a notice to Amelia Bones. The bonding was simple, but the tying of their souls and magic was powerful. Magic shone brightly causing the occupants to shield their eyes. With their kiss Harry and Sirius felt how deep their bond was and it felt amazing like two halves of the soul becoming one again. With the name change Sirius put on a permanent glamour, changing his facial features to be a mix of his brother Regulus and Great Uncle Alphard. His cheekbones were sharper and jaw squared out, but he looked a bit boyish, younger than he actually was. All in all Harry loved his husband's new looks since he didn't look all that much different.

The four left the bank and went back to Potter Manor. The house-elves feeling the bonding magic made a special dinner to celebrate. Their dinner conversation was civil and a little friendly. It had seem that Sirius and Severus buried the hatchet, for that Harry was grateful.

"Will you two be staying?" Harry asked Severus and Remus when they all sat in the sitting room after dinner.

"If you two don't mind I'll stay." Remus replied. "Dumbledore wants me to recruit the wolves, but I don't want to risk my life. The packs would kill me."

"I was ordered to search for you. He was furious that you managed to disappear before confronting the Dark Lord. He was counting on that confrontation to prove to the Ministry of what they spent the year denying. Your disappearance ruined that and allowed the Death Eaters to flee without getting noticed."

"I wonder how Dumbledore knew that Voldemort would turn up." Harry spoke thoughtfully. It bothered him as he remembered how Dumbledore looked when he showed up and after he was told no one was there.

"I don't know." Severus replied. "The Dark Lord didn't mention it. He just told the inner circle to retrieve the prophecy and capture you. Also Bellatrix wasn't even suppose to be there. He told her she was too unstable to do this mission."

"Knowing my cousin she probably took it as an insult and went to prove him wrong." Sirius commented with a glower.

"Most likely. Would she become stable if you removed her from the family?" Severus asked.

"A bit. Losing the magic might make it worse. Bellatrix's descent stemmed from too many miscarriages. She and Rodolphus had been trying since seventeen. The one success they had resulted in a stillborn. No one knows what happened to cause the baby's death." Sirius explained.

"Losing the family magic might help them." Harry stated.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"Well its known that Blacks have been inbreeding. The magic in the females might be effecting the pregnancy because it's unstable. I bet if you ask Narcissa could tell you she was like Bellatrix where Andromeda might say it was easy for her because she had been disowned from the Blacks."

"I think you could be right." Severus replied looking pensive. "I'll bring this up with the Dark Lord and ask Narcissa about her pregnancy."

"What about Dumbledore and the Order?" Remus changed the subject.

"I'm going to send my memory of Dumbledore using the Imperius Curse on Fudge. That will get him charged with treason when the spells and potions are purged from the Minister. There is no way he can talk himself out of that. The Order will ruin themselves when they try to defend Dumbledore and his actions. The Ministry will charge them with treason and accessory to Dumbledore's other crimes." Harry answered. He had done the research on the laws to charge Dumbledore for sending him to be abused.

"And if gets he away with it?" Severus inquired.

"Then we'll poison his lemon drops and send Voldemort." Harry shrugged.

"Good plan." Sirius said dryly, but the humor in his eyes ruined the effect. "We should head to bed. Plan things out tomorrow to make sure there are no loopholes."

Harry and Sirius showed Remus and Severus to their rooms. The married couple walked hand in hand to their own room. Once the door was shut, Sirius attacked Harry's mouth while the teen stripped them of their clothes. Their first night as a married couple was passion filled and intense. It was like everything was more intimate and pleasurable. So much so the two didn't fall asleep until the early morning hours. Sirius was still buried deep inside Harry with the teen clinging to his body as Sirius laid on top of him.

(*v*)

Over the course of the summer came a lot of changes that left the British Wizarding World confused. It all started with the news of Sirius Black's death and posthumous pardon. They learned from Amelia Bones' interview with the Daily Prophet that Peter Pettigrew was in fact the person responsible for everything that happened on Halloween ninety eighty-one. She told how Sirius Black wasn't the Secret Keeper, but Pettigrew was and Albus Dumbledore was the one to cast the Fidelius Charm. She said everything she learned came from the memories of Sirius Black left them to her in his Will, and the Unspeakable tested them and found them genuine and true.

This all led to everyone questioning Dumbledore, who was now under an investigation. The DMLE and the Aurors, not in the Order, found a lot of shocking and incriminating evidence against the Headmaster. One of most shocking was Dumbledore sealing the Potters' Wills and placing Harry Potter with abusive relatives. The muggles were arrested and awaiting trial at the Ministry. Dumbledore lost his Chief Warlock and Supreme Mudwump titles. The man was barely holding onto the Headmaster position because his few devoted followers pushed the fear of Voldemort gaining control of the school during the Wizengamot meeting.

The following month ended with the news of Harry Potter's marriage. Rita Skeeter wrote that the teen married an older man who happens to be a illegitimate child of Alphard Black. The only ones who were outraged with the news were Molly, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Albus Dumbledore. Molly and Ginerva denied the claim and told everyone that Harry and Ginerva were getting married when Ginerva turns seventeen. Ronald Weasley denied the claim of his best friend being gay because Harry loves Ginerva. Hermione Granger attacked Rita, saying the reporter was a liar and illegal animagus. Granger was arrested for a very public attack on Rita when it was proved that Rita's animagus form was in fact registered. Albus Dumbledore spoke along the same line as the Weasleys and added that this unknown man spelled and manipulated Harry into marriage for the Potter fortune and Harry's status as the Savior. Dumbledore threw a very public tantrum at the Ministry when he read that Harry was married by Ironclaw who was the Head Goblin of London's Gringotts.

By August everyone knew of Dumbledore's darker side. The Headmaster was arrested as soon as it was known that he used Imperio on several people including Minister Fudge, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort, and numerous students and Ministry employees. When memories were sent and viewed of Fudge and Sirius Black being under the Unforgivable, an investigation led to the finding of others. The investigation gave more evidence of the man using potions and other spells on people to do things his way. At the end of August, Dumbledore was stripped of his magic and placed in Azkaban, where he would serve ten years before receiving the Kiss.

Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Severus celebrated the whole day after hearing the verdict. The day ended with Remus and Severus getting married. Harry and Sirius weren't really surprised because they had caught the two men shagging in the library, and again in the potion lab.

On September first Harry stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Despite Ron, Hermione, Ginny's betrayal he was going to attend his sixth year. Only this year will be different. Remus is going to be the Defense teacher again and Sirius will be his assistant. Since Sirius, or Orion, will be responsible with helping Remus grade papers, Harry took his Defense NEWT early and passed. Harry was going to fill that spot with Arithmancy and drop Divination for Ancient Runes. Both which he took and passed OWLs for. Harry knew Hermione will badger him to no end about it. He also knew that the three betrayers will be on him about his marriage. Severus and the goblins gave him every known protective counter to anything they gave him. It was a good thing that Harry had private quarters with his husband. He was very happy when the Board sent the approval.

It took an hour into the train ride for them to find him. He sitting with Neville and Luna when the three barged into the compartment. Immediately Hermione opened her mouth, Ginny tried to sit on him, and Ron glared at him.

"Harry James Potter, you better start explaining then you will go to the Ministry and divorce this man and free Dumbledore." She spoke in that annoying bossy tone that made Harry want to hex her.

"No." Harry spoke calmly and coldly. He also cast a stinging hex on Ginny, who yelped and landed on the floor.

"No one wants to see your bits, Ginerva. Do us all a favor and put underwear on and stop acting like a whore. Harry is married." Luna glared at the redhead.

Ron drew his wand and pointed it at the blonde. Before he could say anything Harry's wand jabbed into his neck while Neville's was in his face. Harry's second wand, a gift from Severus, was pointed at Hermione and Luna's was aimed at Ginny. That's how the Head Boy found them.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" He demanded.

"Granger, Weasley, and Weasley barged in here. Granger started making demands of Harry. Telling him to divorce his husband and get Dumbledore freed. Ginerva tried to sit on Harry's lap and he used a stinging hex on her. She landed on the floor, flashing all of us her bare bits. Luna told her to put underwear on and stop acting like a whore. Ron drew his wand an pointed it at Luna. Harry and I are protecting her." Neville spoke before the Annoying Trio could.

"Granger, you, your boyfriend and his sister will follow me to the Professor's compartment." The Head Boy's voice was hard and his glare was deadly. Surprising all of them because he was a Hufflepuff.

The three followed him out glaring at the others. Harry just smirked at them. The rest of the ride was uneventful. Though Harry and Draco had ended their rivalry at the behest of Severus. Before the train arrived at Hogwarts news spread that Ron and Hermione lost their Prefect badges, the three lost fifty points each, and Ginny was given a month of detention. They were also warned to leave Harry alone.

After the Welcoming Feast Harry was in McGonagall's office with Sirius. The woman had a stern 'you better not lie to me' look on her face.

"Were you forced into this marriage, Potter?"

"No, professor. I love Orion. He was there for me after I lost Sirius."

"How did you two meet?" She looked at them closely.

"After Sirius fell through the Veil I ran away. I remember thinking I wanted to be somewhere alone to grieve, somewhere no one will find me. In the next moment I was inside a manor with Orion looking at me in shock. Just looking at him I broke down. He held me while I cried and told him about Sirius. The next morning he told me I was in one of the manors owned by Alphard Black. Our relationship started off slow and we found ourselves falling in love." Harry told her the story he and Sirius came up with.

"You weren't forced in any way?" She asked again.

"No, ma'am. Mind magic doesn't work on me and I'm immuned to love potions. Also Orion didn't use any kind of magic on me to get what he wanted. He was the perfect gentleman."

"Immuned to love potions?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him. She only knew one person who was immuned.

"Yes, professor. Fred and George Weasley invented a permanent blocker. They sold out of love potions, low grade ones, when they first opened their business. Most who bought them were witches who attend Hogwarts. They knew of some that had a crush on me, like Romilda Vane. So they made a blocker for me to prevent any attempts."

"Are these females still trying?" Her voice was deadly, especially with her Scottish brogue deepening.

Harry saw the hard look. "No, professor. When they saw that their attempts weren't working they stopped. Though I have caught Ginny Wealsey still trying and her potions looked different than the ones Fred and George sell."

"I'll keep my eye on her. I've already learned about the incident on the train."

"Thank you, professor."

"Good night, Harry." She smiled softly at him. He was still her favorite.

Harry and Sirius left the office and went to their rooms. Harry learned from his husband on the way to McGonagall's office that their rooms were close to Severus and Remus' rooms. Both rooms were close to the dungeons because Severus refused to be far from the Slytherins, and Sirius wanted Harry far away from Gryffindor Tower.

Inside the room was a sitting area with two comfortable cream color couches in front of a black marble fireplace. The area was open showing a small kitchen on the other side with a small dining table separating the two rooms. Their bedroom had a large four poster bed with two table on either side. A closet was situated on one side while the door to the bathroom was on the opposite side. The room was done in dark grey and purple, the Black Family colors.

Sirius grabbed Harry and tossed him on the bed. Before the teen could recover Sirius had banished their clothes and covered Harry's body with his own. He gave his husband enough time to recover, letting the lust and desire replace the shock in Harry's green eyes.

"Kiss me." Harry moaned wrapping his arms and legs around Sirius.

Sirius smirked as he bent down and took possession of his young lover's soft lips. It no longer took him by surprise when Harry responded immediately. He just changed the angle and deepened the kiss, wanting nothing more than to replace Harry's flavour with his own.

Harry held Sirius' body tightly against his own. He caressed the taut tattooed skin, making sure every pleasure spot was touched and teased. The teen rocked his hips against his husband's each time Sirius' cock twitched against him. He smiled into the kiss when the older man's moans vibrated his lips. He loved how much his husband responds to his every touch and kiss. Just like he loves how delicious it felt to feel Sirius' chest hair and beard on his skin.

Sirius reached for the jar on the bedside table. It had been one of the first things he unpacked. He coated his fingers with the homemade lubricant. Sirius teased his husband's sensitive nipples the same moment he breached the tight hole. The older man almost came when Harry cried out Sirius' name and arched his back off the bed. Sirius controlled his body, focusing on caressing Harry's inner walls with his fingers and sucking on the hard nipple in his mouth. His free hand pinched, pulled and twisted the other nipple. Sirius really wanted to take Harry to get them pierced.

Harry raked his nail up Sirius' back. He didn't care if he broke the skin. The teen was losing himself to the pleasure Sirius was giving his body. Sirius' fingers, all three of them, were thrusting and scissoring in and out of his body the same way he fucks Harry with his cock, fast and battering his prostate. Harry's legs were pressed against upper torso with the help of Sirius' shoulders. And his nipples felt so damn sensitive.

"Siri!" Harry yelled as his cock spurted out his release. He has never been able to last long when his husband finger fucks him.

Sirius continued to rub Harry's prostate while he licked away the bitter, yet salty come from Harry's chest and belly. Once clean he moved to kiss the teen the same time he slid his cock into the stretched but still tight hole. Their moans mixed and vibrated between them. Sirius felt Harry wrap his legs around his waist. He loves feeling Harry's legs squeezing his body.

Harry broke the kiss with a gasp when Sirius finally started to move. It was one of the things they love, just reveling in the feel of the other person. It's why they sleep with Sirius' cock still inside Harry.

Sirius kept his pace slow but forceful. He made sure to hit the bundle of nerves every time. Harry's nails were breaking the skin of his back as they raked across the flesh. Sirius just grunted and continued to thrust in and out of his lover. He sucked another mark onto his husband's neck before latching onto the hard swollen nipple. The animagus just loves how sensitive they are. He once made Harry come just from playing with them.

Harry tried to hold his orgasm back, but the second his husband started sucking his release burst out of him. He cried out Sirius' name again and dug his heels in the base of the man's back.

Sirius changed the pace to a pounding to extend Harry's orgasm as well as chase his own. The thrusts were so quick the headboard was slamming against the wall. He has never moved this fast with Harry before. Sirius was always careful to not hurt Harry with any form of roughness or kinks. But he just couldn't get himself to stop.

Harry heard the dog like growl then a howl the same moment his husband's seed filled him. The rough thrusts, the growl, and the feeling of Sirius' orgasm triggered a third from Harry. All he could do is whine and take his husband weight when the man collapsed on him.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough." Sirius whispered into his Harry's ear. after their breathing was back to normal.

Harry kissed his husband's neck. "Don't be. I kind of liked it."

Sirius pulled away to look at Harry. "Really?"

Harry smirked. "Really Really."

"What did I do to have someone like you?"

"Probably the same thing I did. Now lets get some sleep, classes start in the morning."

The first day of Harry's sixth year was hectic. And it had nothing to do with his classes. It all evolved around Dumbledore and his ex-friends. Actually his ex-friends Granger and Weasley pestering to get Dumbledore released while Weaslette was demanding that he leave Orion to marry her. Harry told her he wouldn't marry someone who lost their virginity at twelve to a fifth year. Weaslette slapped him which earned her a detention because McGonagall saw and heard everything. That had been the highlight of his day.

Overall Harry was having a good year. By Halloween the Annoying Trio left him alone when they were threaten with suspension. Harry had guessed that they wanted to stay and spy on him to report to Molly who will inform Dumbledore. By Yule many good things happened. The betrayers were expelled for breaking into Harry and Orion's rooms. The three interrupted a very intimate moment and was cursed for it by Harry. He was just thankful they hadn't heard him say Sirius instead of Orion. The next good news was a double. Severus and Remus announced to Harry and Sirius that they were pregnant. Harry had been so excited he spent the first week of Winter hols setting up a nursery for the baby. Of course he did it with Remus and Severus' suggestions and ideas. It was after the nursery was completed did Sirius bring up the topic of when they'll have children. In the end Harry agreed to get pregnant next Yule. Sirius was so happy they didn't leave the bed until noon the following day.

Severus and Remus spent the remainder of the holiday in Morocco, a gift from Sirius and Harry. The Potter-Black couple spent the holiday in a cottage owned by the Blacks which was isolated in Ireland's countryside. Harry had loved it and wanted to visit more often.

When the second term started things were smoother. Harry finished his sixth year with no problems from the Light or Dark. He had asked Severus about Voldemort. The Potion Master told him that he found out that prophecy was a fake. Severus also informed him that Voldemort knows Harry is a Horcrux, something Dumbledore hid from everyone, and therefore declared that Harry was more valuable alive than dead. Needless to say Harry wasn't going to question it further.

The summer before his seventh year was shocking for everyone. Molly, Ron, and Granger tried to break Dumbledore out of Azkaban. The three are now sitting in their own cells. Ginny Weasley joined them shortly when she cast a cutting hex at Harry, Sirius took the hex for him because it had been aimed at Harry's stomach. The stalker had overheard them talking about their future children. Before Harry's birthday, Voldemort became Minister under the name Marvolo Gaunt. Minister Fudge who had been at St. Mungo's recovery from all of Dumbledore's mind manipulations confessed about the Blood Quills being used on students. Fudge was given five years without magic while Umbridge will be spending the rest of her life in Azkaban.

His seventh year was by far the better year. There was no more House rivalry, except in Quidditch. In fact none of the students ate at their own tables during meals. The seventh years were liking their classes for the first time. It had been tiring having Granger in class, they all knew they hadn't learned anything because of her. They had hated having her in class with the constant handwaving, blurting out the answer, and telling people that they were wrong. The seventh years also hated how she would hit anyone who did something before she could or argued with her. Then there was Weasley. Everyone had sighed in relief when news hit that he wasn't coming back. Everyone hated his Slytherin rants and labeling people because they talked to Slytherins or didn't follow Dumbledore's ideals.

Harry for his part loved it. Loved being free of the shadows to be himself and to be with Sirius without anyone yelling at him or trying to curse him. School was also easier without them hindering him, or distracting him, or ruining his homework at the last minute. All because it was better than Granger's. Harry was finally free to be happy.

During winter break Sirius took Harry back to the Irish cottage. The couple spent the time in bed or just naked around the house. By the time they got back to Potter Manor to celebrated the New Year with Remus, Severus, and Tala, they were exhausted. It had been so worth it in the end.

The son and husband of two Marauders committed blasphemy on the muggle holiday April Fool's day. He went to the muggle drug store and bought the pregnancy test. Harry took it back to Hogwarts and followed the instructions. He left the positive test on the coffee table with a note 'Guess who is going to be a Daddy!' Harry then left the private quarters with Neville and Luna, who played his lookouts. A couple hours later Sirius was heard going around asking everyone if they were pregnant. The poor man wore himself out he fell asleep before Harry could tell him.

The next morning Harry waited in bed for Sirius to wake up. He had felt bad for what he did, but in all honesty he thought Sirius would get that the test was Harry's since it was in their rooms. Harry was drawn out of his thoughts when his husband began waking up.

"Mmm, Harry. Why are you up?" Sirius sleepily asked.

"There's something I need to show up." Harry answered picking up his wand.

Sirius sat up looking at his young husband. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Calm down." Harry soothingly replied, then kissed Sirius softly. He pointed his wand at his abdomen. "Foetus revelare." A small dome of blue light appeared on Harry's belly.

"Is that..." Sirius was unable to finish. He placed his hand on the soft flesh and caressed reverently.

"Our baby, our son." Harry whispered. The tears in his eyes form Sirius' loving expression threaten to fall.

"Oh Harry." Sirius surged forward and attacked his husband with a passionate kiss.

The couple never left the bed until Remus and Severus came banging on the door at dinner time. The news of Harry's pregnancy spread like wildfire. And for once Harry didn't mind that his private life was in the Daily Prophet.

(*v*)

**Epilogue**  
**Eleven Years Later**

"Potter-Black, James Sirius." Remus called out.

"Slytherin." Severus whispered to Harry and Sirius.

"Gryffindor." Sirius whispered back glaring at the man.

Harry sat there rubbing his seventh month belly as he smiled at his oldest son. There was only one place his Jamie wanted to be.

"Better be RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat yelled out.

James tossed the hat to Remus and rushed over to Tala. Harry chuckled as the two hugged each other tightly before sitting down. He shared a knowing smile with Remus, their husbands still haven't caught on yet.

"Lupin-Snape, Luciern Romulus." Remus called out trying to suppress his smile.

"Gryffindor." Sirius tauntingly whispered.

"Bite your tongue!" Severus growled.

Harry gave Luc a reassuring smile when the scared boy looked at him. Luciern was so worried about not being with his friends. The pregnant History professor was still amazed by the baby boom that happened after his seventh year. Jamie and Luc were apart of that large group. There were nearly hundred first years. Half from England, Scotland and Ireland. The other half from other countries. Since Dumbledore's arrest Hogwarts rose back to the top of the best magical schools' list.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled out.

Harry watched Luciern greet his housemates then sat and waited for his friends.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

The hat barely touched his godson's platinum blond head. "Slytherin!"

"Longbottom, Lorcan."

"Alright, fine." The hat grumbled. "Slytherin!" The second platinum blond rushed to his table and hugged his friends.

"And that, my dears, are your next Mauraders." Harry smirked at Sirius and Severus.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Congratulations, Severus."

"I will kill you." Severus hissed.

Harry looked at the next child and smiled. This one was a huge surprise but loved all the same. No one believed it until after they were born.

"Riddle, Roman Salazar."

The dark haired blue eyed boy, who was the pride and joy of Rodolphus and Marvolo, walked up confidently and sat on the stool. Harry knew his second godson was going to make history like the other children.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry clapped and looked at Rabastan. "I told you so."

"Shut up." Rabastan pouted.

Harry laughed as he waited for the final child to be called.

"Weasley, Fred."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry laughed again, this time loudly. His nephew got what he wanted. Little Fred told him that he was going to get himself sorted into Hufflepuff and turn them into the better house.

He had never thought of the changes he would be making when he went back to save Sirius. Though looking around at the happy carefree children that filled the Great Hall, Harry would make the same decision if he had to decide again. Going back to save one person made the Wizarding World a better place to live.

Who knows what the world would have been like if his husband had died. Harry never wants to find out.

~Fin~


End file.
